the mistery kids: reunión enemiga
by Cheesecake3823
Summary: hola este es mi fic (ejem) perdon nuestro fic quienes no sepan quien es chequen mi perfil, bueno en esta historia es un crossover entre gravity falls, mas alla del jardin, paranorman y coraline, que pasaria si el final de gravity falls que conocemos no sucedio asi y si lo vencieron de otra forma pero que consecuencias traera este nuevo final talvez algunas malas y otras muy buenas.
1. cambiando el final

Hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea son bienvenidos, (pero apoyen al fic) ya déjalos en paz ni siquiera lo han leído aun, (no), bueno mejor vamos al fic antes de que nos vuelva a interrumpir y quien es? Si no saben quien es pueden verlo en mi perfil y bueno los dejo co n el fic( que les encantara) ya basta¡.(:v)

Capitulo 1:cambiando el final.

Gravity falls oregon, raromagedon.

\- (punto de vista de blendin)-

Que había pasado todo se había desmoronado acababa de ver al bebe del tiempo morir y viajo unas cuantas horas mas al futuro para ver si ese gran problema se habia resuelto o tendria que evitarlo en el pasado, en ese momento vio la cabaña del misterio peliando contra bill cipher y a dipper y mabel liberando a todos los habitantes de gravity falls del trono de bill cipher

Y todos los habitantes escapando - esos niños me sorprenden cada vez mas -

Penso, en cuanto menos lo penso estaban formando la rueda para destruirlo pero de un momento a otro bill ya estaba ahi todo fracaso por culpa de una palea de los gemelos pines stanly y stanford- aun no- penso- con su mano en su maquina del tiempo- aun pueden hacer algo- cuando bill estaba apunto de elegir a uno de ellos para destruirlo blendin retrocedio en el tiempo hasta el momento de la rueda.

-(narrador)-

-¡BLENDIN!- exclamaron los mellizos pines-que haces por aqui.

-viaje en el tiempo-dijo blendin con una mueca de preocupacion en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca con preocupación-vine a evitar lo que pasara en el futuro evitando que stanford no corrija a stanly.

Espera ¿Que?-dijo stanly en un tono gruñón- ¿Ibas a corregirme...

¡NO SE SUELTEN DE LAS MANOS!-interrumpió blendin mientras señalaba a los stans- el futuro depende de eso.

-¿Pero que pasara en el futuro?-pregunto dipper.

Bill matara a uno de ustedes 2-dijo mientras miraba a los mellizos pines- y encerrara al resto.

Todos se quedaron viendo a los mellizos pines con preocupación mientras solo se miraban con miedo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo blendin volvió a hablar.

-P-pero tranquilos, vine a evitarlo- dijo blendin tratando de calmar a todos.

Esta bien entonces hagamos esto - dijo wendy mientras miraba a todas las personas con las que formaba esa extraña rueda- destruyamos a ese triángulo de un solo ojo.

Todos asintieron mientras el resplandor azul crecía y blendin sonreía creyendo que crearía un un mejor futuro, entonces de repente apareció Bill .

-miren quien llego... ¡¿Que están haciendo?!-exclamo Bill cuando un resplandor azul estaba por golpearlo-¡Nooo!- en ese momento Bill trato de resistir aquel ataque poniendose de color rojo el mayor tiempo posible para invocar un ultimo hechizo- senip sozillem eragnev em, odnum etse rop odnavag amla im nejed orep opreuc im esnevell soinomed lim ed redop le rop.

Después de terminar de decir estas palabras bill fue desintegrado por esa luz de color azul proveniente de la rueda que estaba dentro del castillo después de eso todo lo que el raromagedon había traído con el fue revertido y enviado de vuelta a la grita y todo regreso a lo que se decía "normal" dentro de gravity falls , dipper y mabel tuvieron su cumpleaños, soos se quedó a cargo de la cabaña del misterio por que los stans se iban de viaje pero no sin antes despedirse de dipper y mabel, cuando ya estaban por irse wendy cambio de gorras con dipper y los stans "convencieron" al conductor de que se llevara a pato el cerdito de mabel (final normal).

Ya había pasado un rato desde que el autobús había arrancado y mabel al fin se había dormido pero en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio que dipper estaba despierto.

-parece que los finales felices si existen- dijo mabel con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su puño-¿ gemelos misterio?

Gemelos misterio- respondió dipper mientras le regresaba el choque de puños

-¿Crees que algún día regresaremos a gravity falls dipper?- pregunto mabel.

Cada verano - respondió dipper.

En ese momento pato se acerco a mabel.

Claro que tu también iras pato- dijo mabel- ¿Verdad dipper?

\- claro - le respondió- nuestros padres no lo soportarían todo un verano.

En ese momento los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada y despues de eso los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Unos meses meses mas tarde...

Gravity falls, 2 día antes de vacaciones de verano.

En gravity falls todo había vuelto a la "normalidad"' solo en una parte oculta del bosque estaba un ladrillo de color amarillo, pero ese día de ese ladrillo salió un espiritu.

-¡Wow!- dijo ese espectro sin forma de color amarillo -gravity falls, gravity falls , jamas creí que volvería, bien veamos que ha pasado en mi ausencia - dijo mientras en una parte de el aparecían los pines y sus amigos, pero se enfoco en el momento en el momento en el que dipper y mabel estaban en el autobús, en ese momento poco a poco empezó a tomar su verdadera forma, era bill.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- era bill en un aspecto algo transparente, al parecer ahora era un fantasma- parece que los niños pines creen que he desaparecido, yo aun lo veo todo-dijo mientras en su ojo aparecían las personas de gravity falls - pero ahora no puedo vengarme, no siendo un fantasma, creo que tendré que engañar a alguien mas pero tendrá que ser alguien que pueda verme ¡Bingo!- exclamo mientras en su ojo aparecía un chico que parecía desafiar la gravedad- parece que iré a blithe hollow - dijo antes de soltar una carcajada malvada.

¡wow! ¿Qué hará bill para engañar a norman para que lo ayude(ya los espoileaste ) ups perdón es que no aguante la emoción bueno ayuden con sugerencias y cualquier tipo de comentario hasta el próximo capitulo bye (chao).


	2. la mentira perfecta

uf aquí esta el segundo capitulo, trate de actualizar lo mas rápido posible porque ya volví a la escuela y no se cuando tendré el tercer capitulo, antes de que lo lean tengo que decirles que tambien subo este fic en wattpad y bueno y por ultimo queria decirles que la personalidad de salma esta un poquito cambiada, bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta la segunda parte.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La mentira perfecta.

Blithe hollow, ultimo día de clases.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que norman deshizo la maldición de la bruja, ahora era muy común que la gente le pidiera ayuda para hablar con algún fantasma, y cada día el visitaba a agatha o come el decía "aggie" y ahora ya era un poco popular pero aun así no era de hablar de mucho solo con sus 2 amigos: Neil y salma.

Ese día como cualquier otro norman iba a visitar a aggie pero ese día había algo distinto aggie le había dicho que fuera solo esta vez así que eso lo tenia intrigado y norman estaba mirando por la ventana de su salón de clases preguntandose porque aggie quería que fuera solo.

-Señor babcock podria decirme que es lo que acabo de decir.- era su maestra.

Norman empezaba a tartamudear mientras pensaba en que decir, en ese momento el fantasma de josh, un niño al que norman ayudo ya que había muerto en esa escuela y quería enviarle un mensaje a su padre, le dijo la respuesta.

-Dijo que llevarían una tarea sobre que hicieron en las vacaciones- le dijo el chico fantasma a norman.

\- no sabe que fue lo que dije señor babcock?- le pregunto la maestra a norman.

\- si maestra melani- le respondió- dijo que llevaríamos una tarea sobre que hicimos en las vacaciones.

-esta bien norman solo pon mas atención la próxima vez - dijo la maestra- chicos recuerden que el trabajo debe ser entregado el primer día de clases.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo menos neil y salma que esperaron a norman en la puerta, la personalidad de salma habia cambiado en el ultimo año ahora demostraba sus sentimientos algo que según ella "odiaba"

-Norman hoy también iremos a visitar agatha ?- pregunto salma.

-si ya quiero ver a Agatha, le compre un regalo- dijo Neil.

-acerca de eso chicos- dijo norman - aggie quiere que hoy vaya yo solo.

-porque?- pregunto neil con un tono de tristeza- acaso ya no nos quiere.

\- vamos neil- dijo salma con un pequeño tono de burla- no es obvio que quiere estar solo con su novia.

Esto provoco que Neil soltara una pequeña risa y norman se sonrojara un poco, pero antes de que Alguien pudiera decir algo norman interrumpió.

-e-ella no es mi novia- dijo norman un poco avergonzado.

-Que no sabes lo que es una broma- dijo salma mientras neil y ella se reían- ya ve con tu novia.

\- ya me voy y por ultima vez no es mi novia- respondió norman.

-norman entonces nos vemos en la heladería a las 5 ? - pregunto neil.

\- si, ahi estare lo prometo - respondio norman.

\- y norman por ultimo recuerda controlar tus emociones - le dijo salma - no queremos que conviertas a nadie en tostada.

-Esta bien tendre cuidado salma- le dijo por ultimo norman- le mandare a agatha tus saludos.

Norman iba en camino en bosque y mientras iba por la calle recordó lo que salma había dicho desde que norman cumplio los 12 años ya no podia controlar sus poderes, ahora correspondían a las emociones , casi siempre cuando se enojaba o quería proteger a alguien sus poderes aparecían pero aveces tan solo de la nada, agatha le había dicho que esto era por la pubertad y los cambios hormonales y todo eso pero norman no lo creía así seguramente había algo mas, en ese momento los pensamientos de norman fueran interrumpidos por un chico, billy , se acababa de mudar y era un bully total.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo billy - un rarito mata zombies.

\- dejame en paz billy - dijo norman - no quiero hacerte daño.

\- jaja, tu, hacerme daño- dijo billy - a mi, no me hagas reir.

\- que vas a hacer e, vas a llamar a un zombie para que me muerda- dijo billy en un tono burlesco.

Norman simplemente resistia a los insultos, pero cuando billy lo empujo, norman, sin darse cuenta, se cubrio de rayos formando a angry norman.

-Ya basta - exclamo norman y en ese momento billy salió corriendo, norman hubiera ido por el pero vio como todos en la calle lo miraban y recordo que tenia que ver a aggie y ya iba tarde , así que simplemente se relajo y corrió para llegar a tiempo con aggie.

\- Norman- exclamo agatha- creí que no llegarías.

-s- si se- se me hizo tarde- dijo norman tratando de recuperar el aliento, la distancia que norman había recorrido no era muy larga pero norman tampoco era muy atlético- y que querías decirme.

\- que me ire por un tiempo norman- dijo agatha- sabes encontre donde esta mi madre- (su fantasma obviamente)- y cuando me quede aquí contigo fue para protegerte pero ya tienes 13 años ya no necesitas que te cuide.

\- esta bien aggie te voy a extrañar, por cierto salma y neil te mandan saludos , pero porque querias que viniera solo, los chicos ya estaban diciendo que eramos novios- dijo norman soltando una pequeña risa.

Estas palabras hicieron que aggie se sonrojara.

\- n- novios? , c-claro que no somos novios, so- solo somos amigos- dijo aggie nerviosa- e- en si solo era porque quería despedirme de ti, bueno dile a neil y a salma que los voy a extrañar, pero descuida volveré pronto.

\- no hay problema, pero no creo que me encuentres aqui, mi familia y yo nos iremos de vacaciones pero todavía no sabemos a donde.

\- esta bien pero luego me avisas e, adiós norman- dijo aggie mientras se alejaba de norman , este se despedía con su mano.

\- adios, aggie- dijo norman con un poco de tristeza.

Norman regreso a su casa donde solo estaba su hermana ya que sus padres habían salido, norman entro a su casa donde su hermana estaba pintandose las uñas.

-hola courtney - dijo norman.

\- estoy ocupada norman- dijo courtney , sorprendentemente su relación había mejorado un poco los últimos- por cierto mama y papa dijeron que nos pusiéramos deacuerdo a donde iríamos en las vacaciones.

\- esta vez me toca elegir courtney- dijo norman- porque el año pasado te toco a ti, y nos llevaste a un centro comercial.

\- ash , esta bien - dijo courtney aceptando su derrota- y por cierto neil vino a ver si habías llegado, y desde cuando eres amigo de la rarita de Sandra.

-Su nombre es salma y somos amigos desde hace un año cuando...- en ese momento el celular de courtney sono y dejo de prestarle atención a norman, norman simplemente giro los ojos , fue a la cocina para comer y subió a su habitación,su abuela tampoco estaba por que una de sus amigas acababa de morir y quería ir al funeral para verla.

Norman entro a su habitación , cerro la puerta y se acostó no sin antes ver el reloj, apenas eran las 3:30 aun tenia tiempo para dormir un poco ya que cuando se volvía angry norman se cansaba mucho, pero algo lo interrumpio.

\- norman babcock , un gusto conocerte - a norman no le sonaba familiar esa voz así que volteo a ver , pero lo que vio le hizo pegar un pequeño grito y dar un salto para ponerse de pie en su cama, era un triángulo amarillo de un solo ojo con un sombrero.

\- Q- quien eres tu- pregunto norman - eres un fantasma?.

\- exacto - respondió el triángulo - y me sorprende que tu no seas un fraude, por cierto me llamo bill cipher.

\- mucho gusto, por lo que veo usted ya sabe mi nombre- le dijo norman - nunca había visto a un fantasma asi.

\- si lo se - le dijo bill- yo soy el fantasma de un ser interdimensional muy poderoso.

\- y que te paso - le pregunto norman.

\- veras - dijo Bill mientras inventaba la mentira perfecta- yo era el protector de un pequeño pueblo, gravity falls , Oregon ,en ese pueblo habitaban miles de criaturas extrañas y muy peligrosas para los humanos por eso yo era el encargado de proteger a los seres humanos pero, ahí había una familia, los pines , eran un par de gemelos adultos uno había viajado hasta mi dimensión tratando de destruirme, pero fallo, entonces aparecieron los mellizos pines, unos niños de tu edad , ellos me destruyeron haciendo un hechizo para destruirme, sometieron a la población de gravity falls , los obligaron a decir que nada raro pasaba en ese pueblo, ya que ellos protegen a los monstruos que aterrorizan a las personas.

-wow¡ - exclamo norman - eso es mucha información y ¿por que me buscaste a mi?.

\- veras - le dijo bill - Ellos me destruyeron el ultimo dia de verano desde entonces he estado buscando a alguien que pueda verme , pero todos eran fraudes pero luego me entere de ti y vine a buscarte , para pedirte tu ayuda.

-esta bien - dijo norman - pero,¿ como puedo ayudarte?.

\- ve a gravity falls - le respondio bill- allá esta la forma de revivirme.

\- e- esta bien pero ,¿como llegare a gravity falls?.

\- escuche que te toca elegir a donde ira tu familia de vacaciones- le dijo bill mientras norman se quedaba pensativo- porfavor, te daré poder, fama, riqueza, lo que quieras...

\- wow¡-exclamo norman mientras levanta las manos indicando a bill que parara - jamas creí que un ser interdimensional me pediría ayuda, esta bien te ayudare- dijo norman mientras en su celular veía fotos de aquel lugar - se ve como un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones .

\- muchas gracias norman nos vemos en gravity falls , adiós y recuerda la realidad es una ilusión , el universo un holograma, COMPRA ORO- fueran las ultimas palabras que dijo bill antes de desaparecer.

Norman se volvió a recostar en su cama y se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta de que eran las 4:15.

Norman estaba dormido pero el ruido de su hermana tocando a su puertalo despertó.

-Norman ya llevas casi 2 horas en tu habitación - dijo courtney - papa y mama ya casi regresan, ya decidiste a donde iremos.

Norman se despertó, no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

\- si courtney , yo lo decidí- dijo norman antes de bostezar , y después miro la hora- son las... ¡5:37!.

-entonces a donde iremos norm...

Antes de que courtney terminara su frase norman salio corriendo de su habitación.

\- ¡A GRAVITY FALLS!- fue lo ultimo que norman dijo antes de irse corriendo de su casa, aun no podia creer que iría a ese pueblo por ayudar a un fantasma, pero ahora no podia pensar en nada mas que en sus amigos, no podía fallarles , no de nuevo, no podria soportar ver a sus amigos tristes de nuevo, mientras iba corriendo recordo lo que había pasado hace un año.

Hace unos meses...

Norman no quería ver a nadie sus ataques se habían vuelto mas frecuentes tenia mucho miedo de lastimar a cualquier persona, mas a sus amigos.

Ese dia era un dia lluvioso, norman estaba solo en su casa y de repente tocaron el timbre norman bajo a abrir la puerta ahi estaban Neil y salma.

\- vayanse chicos - dijo norman en tono serio - asi estaran mas seguros.

\- norman , si no quieres vernos ,si-sino quieres vernos mas - dijo neil pareciendo que se iba a romper a lagrimas - solo dinoslo a la cara , no tienes que ocultarte detras de esa puerta, n- no puedes ocultarte ahí por siempre- despues de eso neil comenzó a llorar , y a salma se le notaban unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Ya vamonos neil- le dijo salma al chico antes de soltar un suspiro.

Las palabras de neil hicieron que norman quisiera llorar así que abrió la puerta.

-Chicos y-yo s-solo quería- dijo norman con un poco de tristeza pero antes de poder terminar su fraze neil y salma abrazaron.

-Sabia que te importábamos- dijo neil aun llorando.

-Te lo dije neil- dijo salma secandose las lagrimas- saben que odio llorar o cosas asi.

Después de eso vieron que los ataques de norman habian disminuido mucho , salma había dicho que era por su estado de animo, después de eso norman aprendió a controlarlo un poco mas.

El presente...

Norman seguía corriendo no pensaba en nada mas que en las palabras de neil... Si no quieres vernos solo dínoslo ... No le faltaba mucho para llegar, no los podía defraudar de nuevo, al fin había llegado pero en ese momento empezó a ver todo borroso y se empezaba a sentir débil... Tengo que llegar ... Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al suelo...

* * *

creo que el capitulo esta un poquito largo pero bueno me agarro la inspiración y pues bueno que le hacemos xD ( deberías subirlos así todos ) , yo pensaba que no ibas a venir hora ( solo llegue tarde ) , bueno y ya por ultimo quería decir que lo siento si la historia va un poco lenta pero esque me gusta explicar cada parte de la historia y por si querían saberlo falta capítulos para que salgan coraline y mas allá del jardín y casi no habrá romance en esta historia por que... MEGA SPOILER ALERT ... HABRA una continuacion de esta historia ( primero acaba esta y luego nos cuentas) bueno adiós :( ( :) jajaja )


End file.
